


[Podfic] After the Storm

by Ceebee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur spend one night together, but Arthur skips out on his duties and Camelot becomes overrun by Morgause’s soldiers. They lose the Keep, and are forced to flee. This is the story of how they survive the winter, and try to find each other again in the wreckage of their destiny.</p><p>(Slight canonverse!AU--set during S2. Morgana has discovered her powers but not turned evil, and has met Morgause but not joined league with her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288412) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Okay so this is my first podfic and I hope it does Caitlin's fic justice because omfg it's a beautiful story. Plot and words and all things nice belong to Cait, music belongs to Mumford and Sons and voice belongs to meeee :') I'm praying that the quality'll be okay (except welp okay there are a couple of small incidents involving a helicopter and an ambulance...or possibly a fire engine /sigh). For the proper pronunciation of 'Cerriglyn' ask Caitlin :)
> 
> OH and shoddy cover art is shoddy

 

  
_Download:_

[M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/after-storm-audiobook) | [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uaw7woxzsmwq6jv/After%20the%20Storm.mp3)


End file.
